the_maskfandomcom-20200215-history
Tina Carlyle
Tina Carlyle is the main female protagonist in the 1994 film, The Mask played by actress, Cameron Diaz. She was Dorian Tyrell's girlfriend and Stanley Ipkiss' love interest. Biography Tina was the squeeze of mob enforcer, Dorian Tyrell. Later, Dorian was able to get her a gig as a showgirl at the local nightclub in exchange for spying on the city bank. Tina caught the eye of Stanley Ipkiss, a meek accountant. When Stanley discovers the Mask, he uses it's supernatural powers to become the type of person that Tina couldn't resist. After successfully wooing and kissing Tina, she finds herself drifting away from Dorian and more towards both the Mask and mysteriously, Stanley. Romances Stanley Ipkiss Stanley was instantly smitten with Tina, barely able to function when in her prescence. Tina seemed somewhat charmed by Stanley's goofy mannerisms and hinted at a slight attraction even before he came clean as the Mask. After being outed, Tina admits that the man she truly loved was the one wearing the Mask. After Tina was kidnapped and almost killed, Stanley came to her rescue, beating Dorian without the aid of the Mask. The two then shared a kiss as Tina threw the mask into the sea. The Mask Despite his bizarre appearance and even more bizarre behaviour, the Mask was able to attract Tina's attention with his dance moves and overwhelming confidence. The Mask kissed Tina before being confronted by Dorian. Tina was curious as to who he was and wanted to meet him again. On their second meeting, Tina realised the Mask was actually a sex-crazed jerk. She outran him, figuring out that he was really Stanley after seeing him put the mask on. Knowing that Tina loved Stanley more than the Mask, he was able to switch back to his original personal. Dorian Tyrell Tina was Dorian's trophy-girlfriend. He was obviously very protective of her as his vendetta against the Mask seemed more fuelled by his coming onto her than by his foiling their crimes. After Dorian gained the powers of the Mask, he lost all interest in Tina, wanting only to kill her for walking out on him. Tina was able to appeal to the last lingering part of Dorian that still wanted her as a way to get him to take he Mask off. Trivia * The film was her actress', Cameron Diaz, debut in her film career. * Tina doesn't return in the TV series, making Peggy Brandt the series' main female character, possibly due to the show's creators wanting Stanley Ipkiss to remain single and him wanting to find a girlfriend to become a running theme for the series. *Before Diaz was cast, the studio considered casting Anna Nicole Smith, Vanessa L. Williams and Kristy Swanson. After Diaz auditioned twelve times for the role, she was finally cast only a week before filming began. Appearances *'The Mask: Official Movie Adaptation' **The Mask: Official Movie Adaptation #1 **The Mask: Official Movie Adaptation #2 Gallery Tina-1.jpg Cameron Diaz The Mask.jpg The Mask Cameron Diaz002.JPG The Mask Cameron Diaz001.JPG Cameron Diaz The Mask005.JPG Cameron-Diaz-The-Mask-2.jpg Cameron Diaz The Mask003.JPG The Mask Cameron Diaz004.JPG Tina.jpg Tina Carlyle-3.jpg Image-1467973971.jpg Image-1467973945.jpg Image-3.jpg Image-2.jpg Image-1.jpg Image-1468145625.jpg CameronDiaz.jpg Tina and The Mask 2.jpeg.jpg Tina Mask.jpg Tina Carlyle-2.jpg Tina Carlyle and Dorian Tyrell.jpg Tina Carlyle and Dorian Tyrell-1.jpg Tina Carlyle-1.jpg Charlie, Tina and Stanley.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Movie Characters Category:One-off Characters